


No step on snek!

by LuckyRedBalloon



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Kissing, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Other, Snake Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 03:44:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19782559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyRedBalloon/pseuds/LuckyRedBalloon
Summary: "You! You sssstepped on me!", Crowleys voice, in contrast to its movements, was filled with an exaggerated dramatic tone, something you might hear in soaps or cheap plays. "That HURT, angel!"





	No step on snek!

**Author's Note:**

> One day I'll write a fic about these two in their human forms. Today is not the day.
> 
> English is still not my first language and I want to apologise for mistakes and strange grammar!

"HSSSSSSSSZZZZ!"

"Crowley! Oh dear! Oh, I am so SORRY!", Aziraphale stumbled a little backwards and then froze on the spot. He watched the snake as it coiled around itself, still hissing and squirming, eying the angel with wide eyes. It lifted its head in a swift motion, opening the mouth and revealing the long, sharp fangs like a threat.

"You! You stepped on me!", Crowleys voice, in contrast to its movements, was filled with an exaggerated dramatic tone, something you might hear in soaps or cheap plays. "That HURT, angel!"

"Again, I am sorry! I didn't saw you down there.", Aziraphale ignored the gestures of the big animal entirely and bend down to carefully pet its head. No one in its right mind would dare to reach out to it, looking like it might attack any second now. Instead every human would make a run, mostly screaming.

"How could you missssed me, 'm sssso huzzze-"

"Yes, yes, a huge, majestic serpent. Hush now, let me see if you're alright.", the caring tone made Crowley shut up and while Aziraphale lifted it with ease, it slithered up, twisted around the middle of his body and its head rested on Aziraphales shoulder. The tail wrapped around one leg and the weight almost dragged him down. He reached the couch with careful, measured steps and while he sunk into the soft fabric, Crowley changed its position, coiling in Aziraphales lap, only the head still in the same spot. With almost its full weight on the tights, the angel felt a little trapped, but it was a pleasent, familiar feeling; Crowley loved to sleep like this when he was a snake (admittedly, in his human form too, the position only slightly different).

"What where you doing down there? That's none of your usual places to nap.", while he spoke, Aziraphales fingers danced over the snakes head again.

"I wassss jussss' trying out.", Crowley hissed and his thin tounge tickled the earlobe, making Aziraphale turn his head a little to escape the tingling sensation. He looked at the big golden eyes, his thumb caressing between them over soft scales. The hand wandered further, down the head and the first centimetres of the back.

"Hm...it was around here, yes? Does it still hurt my dear?", there was no visible trace of a wound, the strong body smooth and unblemished as ever. Aziraphale had climbed down the ladder after he had found the book he was looking for, eyes still on the cover, and he had lifted his foot immediately when he felt the unfamiliar surface.

"It'ssss unbearable!", there was the dramatic voice again and Crowleys head leaned back, mouth open, to express maximum suffering. "You have to kissss it better!"

A chuckle escaped Aziraphale and his hand lead the snakes head back to him. His lips found its jaw and they lingered for a few seconds before he guided the body with his hands in gentle motions to reach the side, careful of the position of the inner ears. The skin felt cool on his lips but he enjoyed touching and kissing it nonetheless. It was Crowley and he loved him in every form.

"I am so very, very sorry my beautiful darling. You know I never wanted to hurt your lovely body.", Aziraphale murmured. He could feel Crowleys soft movements, like the snake was shuddering lightly.  
Slowly, he bent his neck and his mouth made its way to the part of the animals back, where his shoe had landed minutes ago. He took his sweet time to spoil the scales there with open mouthed kisses, enjoying it immensely to show his love for this form. One hand scratched Crowleys head with feather light touches, the other roamed over the body, never gripping or squeezing to much. The snake became quiet, bathed in tender attention and only winding ever so slightly.  
Finally Aziraphale withdrew his lips and lifted his head again. Their eyes met and with the sweetest smile, he kissed the snout, just faintly. He wouldn't want to ruin Crowleys indulgence with too much pressure at this sensitive body part.  
But then he felt the nuzzle of Crowleys head, seeking more, and how could Aziraphale denial him more?

"My wonderful, gorgeous darling.", he whispered. Both hands embraced the head with uttermost care, sliding down again, his fingers danced over the belly.  
The next kisses were still delicate but more proper and Aziraphale was guided by Crowleys gestures, closed his eyes and enjoyed the intimacy. It was a different kind of kissing when there was only one pair of lips involved, but it was lovely even so.  
The thin, forked tounge ghosted against his mouth and Aziraphale gave in without hesitation. He felt the light, fluttering touches against his teeth, his own tounge and the tiniest noise escaped him. He let the snake have its fill, teasing the little intruder only with feathery sweeps. He felt Crowleys jaw open more for him, a silent invitation. Unafraid, just mindful, of Crowleys fangs he licked into the snakes mouth. It was a rather exciting feeling and Aziraphale enjoyed the short rush of the thrill.  
Eventually he retreated and placed some more light kisses against Crowleys head.

"All better now, dear?", he asked with the sweet smile again. His hands still roamed over the scales and he could feel the muscles as Crowley slithered over his shoulder and around the nape, getting comfortable.

"Yessss~", he sounded satisfied and closed his eyes, enjoyed the light petting on his head. Aziraphale looked at the book he left at the ladder and snippet his fingers. Seconds later the only sound in the shop was the gentle rustle of paper.

Before Crowley drifted off, he thought of the unpleasant feeling of Aziraphales shoe on his body. It was his own fault, he knew. Normally he wouldn't lie down on the floor, but seeing Aziraphale on the ladder, stretching so nicely to reach a book, it was the best position to admire that ass he adored so much. Unfortunately he had lost his focus completely, otherwise he would had slithered away when Aziraphale climbed down again.

Well, it was worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!!  
> Maybe leave kudos or a comment if you liked it, it's very appreciated!
> 
> And remember: No step on snek!


End file.
